


We Can Live Like Jack and Sally, If You Want

by the_punk_ghost_girl



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_punk_ghost_girl/pseuds/the_punk_ghost_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Skellington is ever so bored with Halloween, where has all the excitement gone? Oh, how he wishes he knew. But wait, what's this? Christmas Town, you say? Why, that sounds interesting!<br/>Gavin Free is tired of being shoved away into his room all the time, it's time for another adventure! And perhaps, this time...a special King could join in.</p><p>A 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' special brought to you by the Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter crew. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Live Like Jack and Sally, If You Want

“Mi-cool, we have to watch it! It’s the perfect Christmas movie!” Gavin Free squeaked as his hazel gaze flickered from his lover to the red painted screen.

“But Gavin, it’s called The _Nightmare_ Before Christmas, it’s obviously a Halloween movie!” Michael Jones argued as he continued to flip through the movies.

The brunet and the redhead were sat on the couch in the redhead’s apartment. An apartment that had become less alone since the two of them proclaimed their “undying love” [as their companion Ray Narvaez liked to refer it as] to one another during a night when Michael was staying the night with Gavin at his residence with their employer Geoff Ramsey. The mustache-faced man had indeed found them cuddled on the couch after this ordeal, snapped a picture, and was quick to show it to everyone in the office; much to Gavin’s embarrassment and much to Michael’s annoyance. Yet, nonetheless as expected, their newly-proclaimed relationship was accepted and celebrated.

This occurred during late June, and now it was December 23rd. A full half a year since the two of them began dating, and they could not have been any happier. If there was such thing as Heaven on Earth, or even Heaven at all, they had found it in each other’s arms. Of course, they still kept up the whole joking around with one another at their work place. Only occasionally catching a few kisses and hand-holding to please them as well as cause mock disgust within their group of friends. Yet, when alone either in the safety of Michael’s apartment or Gavin’s bedroom, if one dared to peak in on them it was a common sight the see the two of them cuddled up together while watching television. Or dancing around the room to no music at all, or wrestling with one another until too tired to continue. Their relationship was not all that much different to their already formed friendship. There was just a little more love.

Currently, the two of them were cuddled on Michael’s couch in the living room of his apartment. The television was placed on Netflix as they attempted to find a film to enjoy. The room was only lit up because of the Christmas tree that was fully decorated and placed in front of the apartment window near the door.

“Love, please,” the hazel-eyed boy begged the same wide grin placed on his face. Finally, Michael sighed and flipped back to the movie’s cover. He clicked on it, and soon enough the movie began to play.

“Thank you, Michael!” Gavin cried out as he placed his lips on the brown-eyed boy’s cheek. The two of them shifted themselves so that now they both lay on the couch. Gavin, as usual, lay on top of the curly-redheaded boy who had his arm wrapped his younger lover.

“Anything for you, Gavin.” Michael sighed once more before brushing his lips against that soft brown hair he belonging to one he loved most before turning his eyes towards the screen.

Yet, as time slowly passed, and around the time Jack Skellington was explaining his new discovery to the town’s people, Michael felt his eyelids grow heavier. His hazel-eyed lover was already asleep, and therefore he assumed it was alright to sleep as well. Eyelids closed over chocolate eyes as dreams began to form in imaginative minds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sky above seemed to remain permanently dark that particular day. Therefore all that was there to awake him was the sound of a dog barking. Slowly, white eyelids blinked open to reveal black-colored eyes. It was as if the pupils had consumed the rest of his iris, but the whites of his eyes were still present. He pulled himself into a sitting position, ah, back in bed he realized as he stretched his arms above his head. Suddenly a white mist appeared in front of him. A white mist with large black eyes and an orange nose, its mouth was formed in a wide smile, and it opened every little bit to bark at him.

“Shush, Zero, I’m awake. Can’t you see?” he informed him as he patted the ghostly dog on the head gently before pulling the covers off his body and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He walked over to the calendar that was placed on his desk, October 31st, ah, Halloween he thought. Yet, as this thought settled deeper into his mind he found a heavy feeling growing in his chest. He felt as if he needed to be more excited about it, but where had all the eagerness gone? Shaking his head, he walked over to wear his black-with-white-pinstripes suit laid nicely pressed as it laid his cobwebbed reading chair. He stripped himself of his night clothing and put on his usual suit before an all-too-familiar knock of the door shook the walls of his castle of a house.

“I’ll be right there!” he called out as he gave himself one last look in the mirror, he simply shook his head and ran a hand through his messy blond-nearly-white curls, and making his way down the stairs. He pulled open the door to reveal the bright, pink face of the town’s mayor. Mayor Ryan or Ryan as the white-haired young man simply called him.

“Good morning, Michael, ready to go over the plans for today?” Ryan wondered as he unrolled a large paper that listed all the things needed to be done that day.

“Morning Ryan, and sure,” Michael answered as he stepped aside allowing his friend to enter his home. They walked over to the dining room area and sprawled out the large piece of paper.

As Ryan spoke, Michael simply nodded away. He felt a bit bad that he wasn’t really listening to his friend excitedly explain to him the days’ plans, but there was just something _off_. Usually, he’d be bubbling with eagerness at hearing the familiar screams fill the night. But today was just different, and he was not entirely sure if it was good or bad.

Soon enough, Ryan left and Michael fluttered a goodbye to him as he watched the little man walk away. He shut the door and trudged back up the stairs; he made his bed and sat down upon the sheets. Naturally, his little ghostly companion yapped at him from his feet.

“I don’t know what’s wrong, Zero, it just seems all so very wrong.” Michael mumbled as the little dog whimpered sadly from beside him on the bed. The white-haired young man turned his gaze towards the darkening sky; he could hear the sounds of squeaking wheels approaching the castle of a home. With a heavy sigh, he stood to his feet, told his white sheet of a friend that he would be back soon, and made his way down the stairs once more. Mentally preparing him to fake the excitement, which honestly did not seem all that hard, but it did seem quite exhausting.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Gavin, is that soup ready yet?” the redheaded boy hummed to himself as he grabbed the sleeping poison within the soup. The smell became atrocious and he nearly gagged, but quickly he walked over to the cabinet and dug out a concoction that he was not quite sure of the name. He poured it in and the smell of the soup returned to a normal sort of smell.

“Coming!” he shouted in response to the question asked five minutes earlier. He poured some of the soup into a wooden bowl and spoon. Before walking out of his room, he walked over where a long piece of glass was placed on the door leading into his room.He overlooked himself in the mirror. Messing with his hair and straightening out his rags for a shirt and pants. The risk of being caught once again was not only for him, as he wanted to escape from his imprisonment in the laboratory, but it was also for…

_Michael Skellington_

A small blush came across his cheeks as he thought about the blond-nearly-white-haired young man. Of course, he had never spoken to him, but he had seen him from time to time. Gavin had heard about him quite a bit too, and the way people made him sound made him sound wonderful. Therefore, tonight was going to be the night he tried to meet the Pumpkin King.

Gavin grabbed the bowl of soup from the counter where he had last placed it, walked out of his small room, and began his ascend up the stairs to where his creator was at work. He walked into the laboratory room to be greeted with the sight of a man hunched over a large white table. The man was called Dr. Ramsey and he was in a wheel chair, and he always had been therefore Gavin never knew if he was taller than his creator or not. Dr. Ramsey also had brown hair, and stitches that helped connect his forehead to his head. These stitches were more like hinges and allowed for his head to be opened to reveal his brain. His attire was always so simple, a lab coat and black boots much like Gavin’s own, except the messy-haired boy’s shoes were more heeled.

“Dinner, sir,” Gavin murmured as he set the bowl next to the busy man, and stumbled out of the room; back down the stairs and into his room once more. The potion was supposed to make its victim fall asleep as soon as they consumed a bowl full. Sometimes the doctor ate slowly and sometimes he had very quickly. Gavin concluded that he would check on the brown-haired man in an hour.

But boy did that hour stumble slowly.

As the dark-brown-eyed boy made his way quietly up the stairs once more, he grabbed a hold of the doorway, and peered inside the room. Sure enough, his creator was sleeping soundly from what he could conclude from the loud snores. A wide grin spread across red lips and he quickly crept down to door downstairs and out he went into the night.

He walked to the downtown area and sat down, waiting for Halloween to commence, and for the lovely Pumpkin King to show him.

Soon enough, singing began to occur.

_Boys and girls of every age,_   
_wouldn’t you like to see something strange?_   
_Come with us and you will see,_   
_this our town of Halloween._

_This is Halloween,_   
_this is Halloween,_   
_pumpkins scream_   
_in the dead of night._

_This is Halloween,_   
_everybody make a scene._   
_Trick of treat_   
_till the neighbors_   
_gonna die of fright._

_It's our town, everybody scream_   
_in this town of Halloween._

_I am the one hiding under your bed_   
_teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red._   
_I am the one hiding under yours stairs_   
_fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair._

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_   
_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_In this town we call home_   
_everyone hail to the pumpkin song._

_In this town, don't we love it now_   
_everybody's waiting for the next surprise._   
_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can_   
_something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll scream!_

_Scream! This is Halloween_   
_Red 'n' black, slimy green._   
_Aren't you scared?_   
_Well, that's just fine._

_Say it once, say it twice._   
_Take a chance and roll the dice._   
_Ride with the moon in the dead of night._   
_Everybody screams, everybody scream,_   
_in our town of Halloween._

_I am the clown with the tear-away face_   
_here in a flash and gone without a trace._   
_I am the who when you call, who's there?_   
_I am the wind blowing through your hair._   
_I am the shadow on the moon at night_   
_filling your dreams to the brim with fright._

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_   
_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_   
_Halloween! Halloween!_

_Tender lumplings everywhere,_   
_life's no fun without a good scare._   
_That's our job, but we're not mean._   
_In our town of Halloween._

_In this town_   
_don't we love it now?_   
_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise._   
_Skeleton Michael might catch you in the back_

_And scream like a banshee._   
_Make you jump out of your skin._   
_This is Halloween, everybody scream_   
_wont' ya please make way for a very special guy?_

_Our man Michael is King of the Pumpkin patch,_   
_everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_   
_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_In this town we call home_   
_everyone hail to the pumpkin song._   
_La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! [Repeat]_

As the song came to near end, Gavin had watched as the pumpkin statue had come to life as the straw was burned away. Then it jumped into the little fountain in the middle of the square, and arose from the water was none other than Michael Skellington. Along with everyone else, Gavin clapped once the singing had finished and the white-haired man had stepped out of the little pool to take a bow. Yet, there was affection in Gavin’s hazel eyes rather than admiration like everyone else’s.

The red-haired boy stood aside as he watched people begin to crowd around Michael, complimenting him on his fine work. Gavin could see, however, that all this attention was making the man uncomfortable.

“Wait, we haven’t given out awards yet!” Mayor Ryan shouted this distracted the others, but not Gavin. He continued to watch Michael as he walked towards the cemetery. The white-haired man’s mouth moved as he spoke to the men playing on the street as he tossed them a coin, but then he disappeared behind the gates. His shoulders slumped, as if he were tired.

But not that kind of tired.

“You think you can just run off, Gavin, but you’ll learn soon enough!” Gavin yelped a bit at the sudden sound of his master’s voice. He turned his gaze towards the wheelchair man who began tugging on his hand.

“Let me go!” Gavin cried out as he began to pull apart the threads that kept his arm connected to his shoulder. Once the arm was left with the doctor, the younger rushed away towards the graveyard just as his secret lover had done.


End file.
